


get by with a little help

by returnsandreturns



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “Alright, I’m tired of watching you make lovestruck faces,” Gina says, bumping Matt with her hip while they’re standing at the counter together. “I’m going to have you in that guy’s bed by Tuesday.”“Okay, first of all, it’s already Monday,” Matt says, slowly, “and what guy?”Gina scoffs.“I’m giving you a very dry look right now, Matthew,” she says. She only calls him Matthew like that when she’s about to try to fix whatever she thinks is wrong with his life. She’s usually surprisingly well-intentioned but the kinds of things that Gina manages to get away with rarely work for mere mortals.“Okay, I know what guy,” he says, softly, trying not to turn his head in Foggy’s direction.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 235
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	get by with a little help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).



> Written for the 2020 Fandom Trumps Hate auction which I signed up for A VERY LONG TIME AGO but here we are! Thank you to gladdecease for bidding on me. I wrote you a very silly thing. 
> 
> They're all in their very early 20s in this, prior to becoming cops and lawyers and etc.

“Alright, I’m tired of watching you make lovestruck faces,” Gina says, bumping Matt with her hip while they’re standing at the counter together. “I’m going to have you in that guy’s bed by Tuesday.” 

“Okay, first of all, it’s already Monday,” Matt says, slowly, “and  _ what _ guy?” 

Gina scoffs.

“I’m giving you a very dry look right now, Matthew,” she says. She only calls him Matthew like that when she’s about to try to fix whatever she thinks is wrong with his life. She’s usually surprisingly well-intentioned but the kinds of things that Gina manages to get away with rarely work for mere mortals.

“ _ Okay _ , I know what guy,” he says, softly, trying not to turn his head in Foggy’s direction. He always comes in on Tuesdays and Thursdays when he’s out of class, gets a large black coffee and a muffin, and sits at a table in the corner. They’re both going to Columbia but they don’t have any classes together so this is the only time Matt sees him.

According to Gina, he always looks at Matt like he wants to both pet him and eat him but Matt doesn’t really trust her.

“This is your chance to claw your way out of your pit of sexual repression, my dude,” Gina says.

“I’m not repressed,” Matt says, sighing. “I’m just–”

“Catholic?” she offers. 

“I mean, yeah,  _ very _ ,” he says, “but I’ve just never dated a guy before. I wouldn’t know where to start.” 

“Good thing you have me,” Gina says, patting him on the stomach, hand lingering on his abs, “to guide you through those troubled waters.”

“We’ve talked about unwanted touching,” Matt says. 

“Respect,” Gina says, dropping her hand and crossing her arms over her chest. “So, let’s talk about how to get you all the  _ wanted  _ touching instead. Have you considered nudes?” 

“No,” Matt says, flatly.

“Because I know a guy who knows a guy who does extremely tasteful erotic photography,” she continues, “and I could hook you up. He doesn’t even charge because he’s just, like,  _ into  _ it.” 

“I don’t really go for visual mediums,” Matt says, huffing out a laugh. “You know, I don’t need help getting a date. I haven’t seen myself in a long time but I’ve had good reviews. Maybe you should go make sure Jake isn’t burning the building down back there instead because I’m pretty sure I smell smoke.”

“. . .yes, I could talk to Jake about something right now,” Gina says. Matt can’t be sure that she’s steepling her fingers like a movie villain but it  _ sounds  _ like she is. “Good idea. Continue pining.” 

“. . .what are you going to talk to him about?” Matt asks, feeling horror slowly creeping up. “Gina?  _ What are you going to talk to him about?”  _

He hears the sound of the door to the kitchen being locked and sighs.

“You okay, man?” Foggy asks, suddenly behind him, and Matt jumps. 

“Yeah,” he says, breathlessly, smiling. “Gina’s just. . .well, you’ve met her.”

“She told me that I looked like I shouldn’t be able to pull off long hair the first time I met her,” Foggy says, “but that somehow I did. And then demanded conditioner recommendations before she would give me coffee.” 

“That sounds about right,” Matt says, huffing out a laugh. 

Foggy smells like a cinnamon roll today because he ate a cinnamon roll. Matt handed it to him. It shouldn’t be possible for him to be aroused by bakery smells at this point. 

“So, who are you seducing?” Foggy asks. 

“What?” Matt asks, feeling his stomach sink. “Who--how did--” 

“Sorry, I was totally eavesdropping,” Foggy says. “It’s just a very small bakery and Gina tends to talk like she’s constantly projecting her voice for, like, a community theater production.” 

This would actually be a great time to just tell him that he’s the one he wants to seduce. He’s trying to remember how to formulate words appropriately when suddenly there’s a bang on the door and Jake is stumbling out of it, shouting dramatically, “ _ I  _ am the one being seduced.” 

He stands up straight and leans in close to Matt, taking his arm, whispering, “We’re trying the jealousy angle.” 

“ _ You’re  _ trying nothing,” Matt says. “ _ I’m _ going to go work somewhere with a Human Resources department.” 

Foggy laughs and says, when Matt raises his head toward him, “I can’t blame you but I would miss you.”

Butterflies. Matt has butterflies. 

“It’s  _ working _ ,” Jake hisses. “Kiss me.” 

Matt calmly moves to open the kitchen door and shove Jake back through it, leaning back against it once he shuts it again.

“Ignore that,” he says, smiling. “Can I get you more coffee?” 

*

Matt’s distracted listening to Foggy talk on the phone to his mom in the corner of the shop, feeling like the creepiest person in the world but not bad enough to try and stop. He’s wondering if Foggy’s mom would like him when Jake steps up behind him and makes him jump a little. 

Jake slides a cookie onto the counter.

“It’s for Foggy,” he says, sounding pleased with himself. “Chocolate chip is his favorite.” 

“. . .how do you know that?” Matt asks, suspiciously. 

“We smoke together,” Jake says. “So I’ve got some inside knowledge and I made this hella romantic cookie you can give him. It’s shaped like a heart and everything.” 

Matt takes a deep breath. 

“I still don't need help,” he says, “but. . .thanks. That’s really nice.” 

“I also have a  _ banging  _ sex playlist that I can send to you if you--” 

“Please no,” Matt says.

“Fair enough,” Jake says, nodding. “Trust me about the cookie, though.” 

Matt gives Foggy the cookie later but panics at the last minute and says that they’re testing them for Valentine’s Day. It’s September but Foggy doesn’t even mention it, even though his heart beats significantly faster. Probably because Matt’s acting so weird. 

It happens so much that he’ll never have any idea if Foggy likes him back unless he mans up and does something about it. 

“I’ll have to find some way to pay you back,” Foggy says, leaning forward a little. Matt can  _ feel  _ Foggy’s eyes on him. He thinks he might bat his eyelashes but maybe that’s just how he blinks. 

“Oh, you don’t have to--I mean, we give away free samples all the time,” Matt says. 

“Right,” Foggy says, after a second, sighing. “Well, thanks.” 

“Thanks,” Matt says, then makes a face and goes back behind the counter to immediately slide to sit on the floor so he’s hidden from view.

Gina sits next to him and lowers her voice to an appropriate level to say, “I was watching every second of that and that guy was trying to flirt with you harder than anybody has ever tried to flirt in their lives. ”

Matt just makes a low dying noise. 

He choked.

*

Matt’s off for about a week to catch up on his schoolwork before finals and the first thing that happens when he walks in the next Monday is Jake saying, quickly, “Before Gina tells you anything,  _ itisn’tmyfault.”  _

“. . .what?” Matt asks. 

“It isn’t my fault,” Jake repeats, slower, sheepishly. “Whatever happens.” 

“. . .did you actually burn the bakery down this time?” Matt asks, reaching out to touch the counter to verify it’s there. “It smells relatively unburnt.” 

“We kind of tried to. . . _ survey  _ Foggy,” Jake says. “Figure out what his whole deal is. And we  _ might _ have. . .scared him away. Maybe forever.” 

Matt’s hand tightens on his cane. 

“What did you ask him?” he asks, tightly. 

“Normal things,” Jake says. “Mostly.”

“I may have asked him how big his dick is,” Gina says, coming out of the kitchen and actually looking a little bit sorry, “but I maintain that it’s an important question that needed to be asked before you could commit yourself to him. I’m a journalist, Matthew.”

“. . .no, you aren’t and I--I don’t care how-- _ big  _ he is,” Matt says, then, because it’s early and he needs a certain amount of coffee before he can properly be the adult in the room. “. . .did he tell you, though?” 

“Ha!” Jake says. “You’re as gross as the rest of us. I knew it.” 

“He didn’t,” Gina says. “But I’ve got a seventh sense for dick size and I don’t think you’ll be disappointed.” 

“I shouldn’t ask,” Matt says, “but what’s your sixth sense?” 

“ _ Dance _ ,” Gina says, gravely. “Anyway, if you want to find Foggy, I can tell you what building his next class is in.”

Matt takes a moment to consider that sentence. 

“We didn’t stalk him!” Jake says, quickly. Matt turns toward him and raises his eyebrows and Jake deflates and amends, “Okay, we stalked him a little. We were bored.” 

“We missed you,” Gina says. Gina either sounds like she’s taking everything too seriously or usually nothing seriously at all but this is something in between. “There’s something about your very Catholic presence that keeps us from getting into too many hijinks. It’s the only way this whole thing works.” 

“This business?” Matt asks, smiling despite himself. 

“Jake does the baking, I charm the ever living  _ hell  _ out of the customers,” Gina says, “and  _ you _ are the only one who can remember the security code. Is it 4314?”

“No,” Matt says. “You know, I’m not gonna work here forever.” 

“Maybe we can replace you with a nun,” Jake says, thoughtfully. 

“I love you both but I wouldn’t wish you on a nun,” Matt says, laughing, then stopping abruptly when they both catch their breath. 

“You  _ love  _ us?” Jake asks. 

“Of course he does,” Gina says. “How could he not?” 

“Tell me where Foggy is before you hug me,” Matt says, because he knows it’s going to happen and doesn’t really mind that much, even though it’s all elbows and someone’s hand on his ass that statistically could be either of them. 

*

Matt packs up a bag of muffins and a large coffee and hopes Foggy won’t turn heel and run when he sees him waiting outside the building after his class. Luckily, he can recognize Foggy’s heart after spending so much time listening to it so he can step forward a little and make sure Foggy sees him. It speeds up.

“Hey, Matt!” Foggy says, grinning. “What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to do damage control on behalf of the bakery,” he says, handing out the bag and coffee, “and apologize for my coworkers doing. . .whatever they did.” 

“Yeah, about that,” Foggy says, sounding amused. “Are they planning to murder me? Or. . . _ sell  _ me?” 

“No, they have mostly good intentions,” Matt says. “I could’ve prevented this if I’d just been less of a coward.”

“What are you talking about, Matt?” Foggy asks.

“Will you go out with me?” Matt asks. 

Foggy’s quiet for a moment before he says, “Oh my god, they were trying to  _ seduce  _ me,” and bursts out laughing, sitting everything down before he steps forward to hide his face in Matt’s shoulder and step in even closer when Matt carefully hugs him.

“You really wanna go out with me?” Foggy asks, softly, when he catches his breath and steps back again.

“Yeah, I do,” Matt says, smiling weakly. “I didn’t even tell them, apparently it’s just stupidly obvious how into you I am.”

“I thought maybe,” Foggy says. “Especially with the heart cookie but you. . .you just got  _ so _ weird when I tried to blatantly hit on you, dude.” 

“I know,” Matt says. “I’m sorry. I don’t. . .do this very often.” 

“Well, I’m really excited that I’m not going to be tied up in Gina’s basement,” Foggy says, “but I’m even more excited about this.” 

“Yeah?” Matt asks, feeling like he must be glowing. 

“Yeah,” Foggy says, reaching up to brush fingers over his hair before he leans in to kiss Matt softly, making a happy noise when Matt kisses him back.

Matt starts a little bit when he hears familiar voices cheer, muffled by. . .yeah, Jake and Gina are definitely in a bush somewhere close by. 

Foggy’s still kissing him, though, which is way more important. 

He just hopes they remembered to lock the bakery up.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Jake and Gina go onto their roles in B99 and later learn that Matt's now the kind of person who cosplays as the devil and runs around the city at night. And are, of course, DELIGHTED.


End file.
